


Without You Around to Make Me Unhappy (also known as: Too Stupid for This)

by linearoundmythoughts



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pacific Rim Secret Santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linearoundmythoughts/pseuds/linearoundmythoughts
Summary: During one of the many transfers the boys faced when one of them would be re-assigned to another Shatterdome, a moment of loving vulnerability appears during their banter. [aka I just wanted to write something sweet]





	Without You Around to Make Me Unhappy (also known as: Too Stupid for This)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-upload. Unfortunately, I lost my original notes. Thanks for reading.

“Newton, I'm not happy about this,” Hermann warned, waiting for Newton to stop walking and look back at him.

“Dude, I'm not happy about it either,” Newt responded, half turned back towards Hermann, his eyes still cast downward. He reached out and took Hermann’s bag from him, as if it helped the situation somehow. “They shouldn’t be sending you off to another Shatterdome right around _Christmas_ , and definitely not without me. Besides that though, isn’t that like your norm? When are you ever happy about anything?” He bit his upper lip, still averting his eyes, and Hermann could tell he was trying to _tease_ him again.

“I was happy _once_ and it was an _awful_ experience,” Hermann huffed, teasing him back. Newt’s mouth shifted into a grin he was desperately trying to repress, and he silently laughed at Hermann’s over-dramatized humor. Newton always busted up first during exchanges like this and Hermann couldn't help but have his own mouth twist into a sideways grin. “ _Besides_ ,” he continued, “I've no idea how I'm to get any work done without you around to make me _unhappy_.” 

“Yeah, I get it, you cranky bastard,” Newt said. “I love you, too.” He went to hand Hermann’s bag to him and both of them ended up holding the handle. “Come on, let's get you to the chopper,” Newt said.

Hermann was suspended for a moment.

“I do love you, too, Newton,” he said.

“Uhuh, I know, let’s go.”

“No, I mean it. Whether you do or not.”

Newt finally looked him in the face. “Wait, what? I'm sorry, I'm too stupid to follow this conversation.” 

“Oh, finally, he admits it,” Hermann gestured as of giving a lecture to students about the result of an experiment. “Alert the world media, Newton Geiszler has confessed to being _stupid_!”

“What?” Newt laughed nervously. “What the hell is the ‘world media’—you're confusing me today, man. I don't even—”

Hermann leaned forward, bracing a hand on Newt’s shoulder, to give him a kiss on the cheek. _That_ seemed to make sense to Newt.

“I’ll get them to transfer you, too,” he said, looking Newt in the eyes, his seriousness evident. “Hopefully I’ll see you by the new year.” 

Newt looked astounded—he never expected years of pining and tension with Hermann to be resolved within a matter of a moment. _This has to be some kind of holiday miracle,_ Newt thought, hysterically.

He lifted himself up on tiptoes to kiss Hermann again, reaching down to hold his hand while he did so. After a few more moments of indulgence, Hermann cupped his face, nodded his goodbye, and got on the helicopter, Newt watching him, not wanting the moment to end.


End file.
